leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ALpha2 Zilean/Irvin - the Afrit unleashed
Irvin – the Magix unleashed/ the afrit unleashed Years ago, Zilean accidentally traveled to the future in which he saw the inadvertent release of an overpowering demon, an afrit, from the scroll of the Rogue Mage, Ryze. The demon devastated everything in it’s wake. The champions gave their everything to stop him but they can’t even put a scratch to it. Ryze tried to confine the demon in his Rune prison but nothing happened. Seeing this, Zilean traveled back to that present time and informed the Rogue Mage about it. Ryze told him that he knew well that there is a very powerful demon concealed within the scroll and that it’s name is Ramuthra. He explained that everytime he uses desperate power, a forbidden magic, the chains that bound Ramuthra is enfeebled. He assured Zilean that he will not use the forbidden magic unless an unavoidable situation calls for it. He then advised him to seek Heimerdinger’s help in case the demon will be set free. Zilean went to Heimerdinger and explained the situation. The latter built a magic suppressor and gave it to the former for him to attach it to the demon when the inexorable moment comes. Five years later, while Ryze was battling in the fields of justice, he was always in a fraught situation that he often used desperate power,whenever it was available. At his 7th cast of desperate power, a strong magnetic force was felt by everyone on the field, and in a blink of an eye, there stood in their midst the gigantic aura of the demon. Zilean instantaneously used his time warp to slow the afrit, and sped himself to attach the magic suppressor. The device being made of metal immediately locked itself to the foot of the demon. Seconds later, the demon disappeared and a young man stood in their midst. The league then intervened and controlled the situation. They interrogated him and made a deal with him; “fight in the fields of justice and enjoy the luxury of being a mage or be chained for the rest of your life”. The man said. “you do well know my answer to that.” Then the league said, “Pretty well then, from now on, you shall be called, Irvin, the Afrit unleashed.” Irvin – The Afrit Unleashed. Attack range = 600 Innate: Magnetic Flux Gains mana equal to 100 % of his ability power. All of Irvin’s damaging skills, except for the eletromagnetic storm, contains negatively charged particles that stays upto 3 seconds on an enemy. Q: Metallic imps Passive: Reduces Cooldown of all skills by 2 seconds if Metallic imps were cast on 3 different champions, 1 second if only 2 champions. Throws a metallic imp to a target enemy dealing 80, 110, 140, 170, 200+(0.6 per AP). Can be cast thrice within 5 seconds. Consecutive casts on a single target will only deal 20% damage.If all three were cast on a single target only, the target is stunned for 1.25 seconds. If 2 or 3 enemies were cast upon, they are pulled together on their center and are slowed by 10,15,20,25,30%. Major crowd control effects (main stun or slow) and/or collision take place after the third cast, hence, no major crowd control effects and/or collision takes place if only one or two metallic imps were cast. Mana cost: 20,25,30,35,40 mana per cast Cooldown: 9 seconds Cast range: 625 W: Magnetic Moment ''' Mana Cost : 45,50,55,60,65 mana per cast Cooldown: 16,15,14,13,12 seconds Active– Can be cast twice for 5 seconds. First cast: Dashes 325 units in a direction of the cursor gaining iron shell. Iron shell increases Irvin’s magic resist and armor by 10,15,20,25,30 and can absorb 40,80,120,160,200+(0.4 per AP) + 1.5 *( % of mana lost) damage for 5 seconds. Second cast: Dashes 325 units sending shock waves to all enemies within 350 range from Irvin. Enemies hit receive 20,40,60,80, 100 + (4% of remaining mana)damage. '''E: Eletromagnetic storm Active: storms an area with positively charged particles for 20,35,50,65,80 +(.15 per AP) + (1% of remaining mana) damage for 3 seconds. If a target has negatively charged particles, the storm follows the target for the whole 3 second duration. Cast range: 800 units. Cast delay: 0.5 seconds. Mana cost: 80, 90, 100, 110, 120. Cooldown: 3 seconds. AoE: 300 R: Magnetic Field Two (2) seconds after activation of Magnetic field, all enemies within 1000, 1500, 2000 units radius are by 30, 40, 50 % for 1 second , silenced on the next second and immobilizedon the 3rd second; and damaged by 100,150,200+ (.22 per AP) + (2.5 % of remaining mana) per second. Cooldown: 20, 100, 80 seconds Mana cost: 150, 200, 250 mana Category:Custom champions